


What makes you different, (alright) makes you beautiful (alright)

by FreckledKnell



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Bullying, Bullying mentioned, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff and Angst, Isabelle Lightwood mentioned - Freeform, Kinda Crack, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Soccer Mom Alec Lightwood, also Isabelle is bi it has nothing to do with the plot but i wanted to tell ya anyways, crackish one might say, i just couldnt get into it, im srry i dont watch the show, liberal use of blue themed nicknames, mama bear alec, slight crack, this based on book alec, tw: bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledKnell/pseuds/FreckledKnell
Summary: "I really hate how you have those omniscient dad powers, you know that?""Excuse me. I have to go make a scene."((Yes I did use backstreet boys lyrics fight me))





	What makes you different, (alright) makes you beautiful (alright)

**Author's Note:**

> I was complaining about TMI books with @humansunshine and how it handles relationships nd all that shit.
> 
> So I decided to write some fluffy Malec family.
> 
> Also this was written in like, 2 hours so it was quick and @ me if you catch any mistakes I need to fix.
> 
>  
> 
> Come yell at me or talk about writing nd stuff w/ me on Twitter my @ is 2Young2B30

"I really hate how you have those omniscient dad powers, you know that?" Sniffed the blue child, wiping at his nose to messily clean away the snot from his quiet crying. Alec crouched down next to his youngest son, and used the sleeve of his sweater to clean up Max's face, ignoring the fact that there was now some mucus on it. Sweaters can be washed, and crying sons was a more important matter.  


"It's just one of those things you get when you become a parent. Now, what's wrong my little blueberry?"   


Max made a face at the nickname, sticking his tongue out and pretending to gag. " _Daaaddd_ it's bad enough when Papa calls me that, but you're doing it now? Rafe isn't gonna ever let that nickname go, you know that." Moving from his crouched position to sitting next to his adoptive son, Alec tickled the boys stomach playfully and replied to with a simple, "You'll always be our little blue berry, our adorable raindrop, the Lightwood-Bane family's own personal cookie monster."   
  
Max wiped away the rest of his tears, even as he made more exaggerated faces at the slew of, in the young warlocks opinion, truly cringe worthy nicknames. 

 

"Okay, I'll stop - for now - but seriously Max, what's wrong? What's got you crying?" Alec tugged his son into his lap and rested his head on top of Max's, chin nestled bin the space between the boys horns. "It's nothing Dad, really. It was just some of these kids where making fun of me 'cause I'm different looking-" "-Excuse me they did _w_ _hat_ -" "And Rafe heard so he got into a fight with them 'cause of me and know he's got bruises and stuff and I felt bad." Max wiggled around in his Dads lap, turning to look up at him with slightly watery blue eyes.  
  
"Rafe's not gonna get in trouble for fighting, is he? 'Cause it was my fault and he just got caught up 'nd Ifeelbadaboutit-" The last came out muffled because Alec had gently pinched Max's lips, cutting off what was sounding like a long rant.   
  
"Rafe's not going to get in trouble Max. In fact I think your Papa will even give him something," Alec paused for a moment, then continued "though I don't think he should be fighting, he did protect you like big brothers are supposed to do." He ruffled Max's hair, giving the blue skinned boy a kiss on the forehead for good measure. "Now, what where these kids names?"  
  
After Max had rattled off the names of the 3 shadowhunter children's names, Alec picked the boy up as he stood, and set him down, brushing invisible dust off of him. "Okay, now go see Papa and see if you  guys can make something without exploding the kitchen, okay?" Max ran off, already perking up more at the prospect of cooking with his Papa (something that never turned out well for the institutes kitchen). Alec brushed invisible dust off himself, straightened, and went to find the children's parents. On his way he crossed paths with his sister, but before she could rope him into conversation Alec held up a hand and said  
  
"Excuse me. I have to go make a scene."


End file.
